


Blaine's Big Mouth

by Julia3132



Series: Seblaine for the Holidays 2016 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: The Warblers discuss their tradition of giving up something for Lent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The “Holidays” mentioned are Presidents’ Day (US), Carnival/Mardi Gras, Lent

**Warbler Practice, Friday Afternoon**

Sebastian wasn’t quite sure he had heard Blaine correctly “So Brittany, Brittany Pierce, the blonde “everything is rainbows and dolphins and unicorns” Brittany, got immediate acceptance to MIT and then came back to say goodbye, but broke up with Sam via text while in the same room. Did I get that right? I mean there are a lot of _What the fuck?!_ moments in that story.”

“No, you got everything right. Oh, Sam’s coming to the Mardi Gras Party tonight and then spending the weekend at my house. I thought alcohol and girls flashing their chests for beads would be exactly what he needs.”

“He does know they will be wearing bathing suit tops, right? At least until the alcohol gets out of control.”

“He knows, but I think the girls will probably appreciate Sam flashing his chest and abs more. You can’t deny that he’s totally hot.”  

Sebastian gave his boyfriend his best pouty face, which earned him a playful smack. He could not deny that Sam was incredibly good looking, but he knew Blaine loved him. It was just fun to tease.

While Blaine and Sebastian had been talking, the remaining Warblers had arrived. They weren’t really having a practice, it was more of a meeting.

“I still don’t see why we have to do this?” Jeff whined.

“It’s tradition.” Blaine reminded him.

“No, it’s not. It was Wes telling us what to do and he’s not here anymore.”

“It’s teambuilding” Sebastian countered “I know last year was messed up” that was an understatement, what with nearly blinding Blaine and all “but I think if we all gave up something for Lent it will help us get our focus back as we go into Regionals.”

“Can Blaine give up bitching about the new President?” Nick asked “I mean, I’m right there with you man, but you actually tried to petition the headmaster for us to HAVE classes on Presidents’ Day as a “Not My President” protest.”

“Fine!” Blaine said with a huff, and then pulled out his phone. “It’s Sam” he told everyone and began to answer the text. Usually phones were not allowed at Warbler meetings, but everyone knew that something was going on with Sam so no one seemed to mind.

“Well, what are you giving up Smythe? Going to give up Blaine for 40 days?” Thad thought he was being amusing.

Blaine never looked up from his phone, but let out a snort “Is everyone forgetting that Regionals are 17 days after Lent begins? Seb is Dance Captain. Do you have any idea what kind of tyrant he would become without his pre-practice blow job?”  

Eyes flew open and lips were pressed tight, only Trent letting out a gasp at what Blaine had just told everyone. Sebastian knew there was no chance to rescue Blaine from this. He would just have to try desperately not to laugh when Blaine realized what he had said in 5…4…3…2…1

“Oh, my God!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I knew exactly what I was doing when I chose the title (wink, wink)
> 
> Going to be gone a little while so tried to sneak a few holidays into one. 
> 
> Will still check in, just no writing (sad face), so would love comments as always.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
